Bonne Annee
by btamamura
Summary: Albert has a special surprise planned for his comrades. But, with all of these interruptions, will he ever complete it in time? Written to celebrate 2012.


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Albert the Fifth Musketeer or the characters. _

**Notes:**_** Okay, this fic is my own little celebration for the new year, here's hoping 2012 will be much better than 2011, right? Happy New Year's, everyone! And yes, **__Bonne Année __**is French for **__Happy New Year._

For the last week, everyone had been asked to please stay out of the workshop whenever they could hear the sound of tinkering of tools. "I have a big surprise planned for the end of the week, so to avoid spoiling it, please do not enter," Albert had requested. He'd even put a sign on the door asking for everyone to knock, and he'll come out to see them instead.

Albert wiped his forehead with the back of his sleeve. "This must be perfect, the celebration calls for it." He heard a knock on his door. "Just a minute, I will be right there." He threw a sheet over his project and made his way out of the workshop. "Oh, hello, Captain."

"Albert, I'm afraid your latest project will have to wait, there is a new mission that you've been assigned to."

He nodded, knowing De Treville meant _the Musketeers are on a mission, and it's up to you to help make certain they succeed_. "Alright, Sir, I'll just get my gadgets ready, and I'll be on my way." He hurried back inside his workshop, grabbing his blunderbuss and making certain it was loaded. _This will have to wait. We'll work quickly to ensure that His Majesty will be pleased with the results._ After grabbing everything, he hurried to the back window and whistled for his trusty mule. Once he saw the equine was in position, he climbed out of the window and fell, landing safely on its back.

It took two and a half days, but the mission was a success in the end, and that was all that mattered. He didn't hang around the Louvre though, he hurried back to his workshop, and this time, it wasn't just because he didn't want any honors or medals the King was offering. "Time has been cut short, I must complete this before the week is over." He pulled back the sheet. "Okay, I've got the first half finished. I need to finish work on the powder that will allow it to work correctly. I've made these before, but this time, they'll be much more spectacular than in the past." He found the gunpowder. "Now, let's see...how will I ensure they work much more effectively?"

There was a knock on the door. "Albert, are you in there?"

"Just a minute, Sir." He threw the sheet back over and hurried outside. "Yes, Captain De Treville?"

"I'm afraid your project will have to wait longer. Cardinal Richelieu is especially sore about the success of the Musketeers, and is ready to go to all lengths to discredit you. I'm going to have to ask you to keep an eye on things and ensure Richelieu does not succeed with his nefarious plot."

"Never fear, Sir, Richelieu will never succeed as long as we are around."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Albert hurried back inside his workshop. "I just have two more days to finish my project. Why is it this time that the Cardinal is so determined?" He gathered his useful inventions and did as he'd done days ago.

It was the day of the deadline. Richelieu's plot had been thwarted as usual, and again, Albert hurried back to his workshop. "I must finish this by tonight. But, with so many interruptions..."

There was a knock on the door. "Albert?"

_Please tell me I'm not going to have to put my project on hold for much longer..._ He answered the door, and there stood his comrades. "Hello, Gentlemen, I'm afraid this is a very bad time."

"We were just going to invite you out for a drink to celebrate the success of our mission," Porthos stated.

"I appreciate the offer, but I have to finish my surprise by tonight. I can't put it off much longer."

"Alright then. We'll come back later and have a drink with you here then. But, you're going to miss a fantastic feast," D'Artagnan responded.

"I know, and I am sorry for that, but I must finish this."

"Until later then, Albert."

He saw them walk off and he closed the door. "I must finish this before the call of midnight."

He barely stopped once he'd started his work, completing the project barely an hour before it was needed. "There. Finished. Now, I need to set it up in the courtyard. But, how to do that without being caught out? The Captain is attending the feast with His Majesty at the Louvre, and my friends have yet to return. Maybe, if I'm careful, I'll be finished by the time they return." He picked up his completed project and carried it out to the middle of the courtyard. "Now, where did I put that stand?"

The Three, sorry, I mean Four Musketeers returned from the tavern where they'd indulged in a feast of pheasant and wild boar. "It's a real shame Albert was unable to join us, he would've liked the food this year too," Porthos commented.

"But, we know what he's like, when he's focused on one of his inventions, he'll do anything to complete it," Athos added.

"Didn't he appear to be in a plight? He'd said it had to be finished tonight," Aramis pondered.

"You're right, dear Aramis. What do you think he could've been working on?"

"I don't think we'll have to wonder much longer. Look!" D'Artagnan pointed into the courtyard. If it wasn't for the numerous lanterns surrounding one area, they would never have been able to see what was going on. "He looks like he's setting up some fireworks, only they're not as large as the other ones."

"Phew! There, they're all set. Now, once my friends arrive and we hear the call of midnight, I'll be able to reveal my surprise." He heard the sound of familiar footfalls and looked through the lights he'd set up. "Ahh, here they come now!" He waved to them. "You're just in time, my friends, it's almost midnight."

"So, this is what you've been working on all week?" Athos queried.

"Yes. But, the surprise is yet to come. Please, come and sit down. It's not much longer to go."

As the group made their way to a safe sitting area, the call "It's Midnight! Happy New Year!" sounded throughout the city, followed by a splash. It seemed there were some who couldn't stand the idea of staying up all night to see in the next year.

Albert struck a match and lit a fuse. It was connected to the different fireworks he'd set up around the courtyard. "Here it is, my friends. _Bonne Année!_"

Everyone looked up to the sky and saw the fireworks explode into different colours at different intervals of time. The colours seemed to linger a few seconds longer than in the past.

In bright blue, white and red, the words _Bonne Année_ filled the sky, and many gasps of awe could be heard throughout the city of Paris.

After five minutes, the fireworks show had ended. "Albert, that was incredible! Those fireworks were magnificent!" D'Artagnan exclaimed.

Albert's chest puffed out with pride, though a tinge of pink dusted his cheeks. "Many thanks, D'Artagnan. I'm glad you all liked my surprise."

"Now, you owe us a drink. Let's go upstairs and have one, hm?" Porthos suggested.

"Of course. Lead the way, Gentlemen!" Albert took one last look up at the sky, the words no longer there, but instead the inky black being dotted by numerous stars. "I couldn't have asked for better conditions to see in the new year," he whispered before following after his comrades for a celebratory drink.


End file.
